Protection
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: When the Mansion is broken into, Wally does whatever it takes to protect his baby bird. Implied BirdFlash


**Inspired by Kaito Shuno, changed because I wasn't in the mood to write yaoi despite the past two posts. This story is also out-of-character for obvious reasons that shouldn't stop you from admiring it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea or the characters.**

* * *

Shrugging his shirt up over his head, Wally tossed a grin over to the ebony who was casually slipping his jeans down from his hips.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower," the redhead ran his removed shirt over his chest to lift some of the sweat sparkles that made him resemble a Cullen.

He turned his head in, sniffing himself with a grunt of disgust, scrunching his nose up and lowering his arm, tossing the shirt over his shoulder. The waistband to his jeans was soon hooked into his pale fingers, joining his shirt at the floor in his own little designated pile by the blind-covered window.

"Not a problem, bro," Dick set a hand to his dresser for balance, violently kicking his foot in a lazy attempt to lose the skinny jeans from his ankles, eyes narrowed a bit in his quest. "There are two showers in there anyway, good part about living here. One's for regular showers and the other's usually for blood and such, but I can amp up the shower head or something in a second. We definitely can't go back to the Cave smelling like…"

The ebony bent down, roughly yanking his jeans from his foot and discarding them effortlessly before lifting the fabric of his shirt to his nose and smelling it with a wince.

"Sunshine and butterfly crap," he identified the smell, gagging a bit as his eyes darted to see why Wally hadn't made a noise in the past few seconds.

He gasped a bit, pretending to gag and fall to the floor in disgust with an arm slung over his eyes.

"I'm blind!" he shrieked with a giggle, a faint pink tint over his porcelain cheeks as the image of the naked ginger stayed burnt into his mind.

Wally snickered a bit, walking to Dick's side and stepping light on his stomach, "Oh shush, Grayson. You know having me naked in your room has always been one of your biggest fantasies."

He went back to the window, sitting on the frame with his legs shamelessly splayed, parting the blinds with his middle and index finger to look over the perfectly manicured lawn below. Dick uncovered his eyes, setting his hands behind his head so his elbows were vertical, kicking his legs up so he practically flew to his feet with nothing on but a green shirt and his boxers. It was more than his friend had on, a sight he recoiled again at seeing, but he still felt a bit too bare.

"I'm going to go get some towels. Try not to fap too hard before I get back unless you like doing laundry," he teased, easing the door open just enough that he could squeeze through so no one would have to go blind at the sight within.

He didn't have to go too far before Alfred came into sight with two towels, one red and one coincidentally yellow, in his arms with a small smile to his lips. Dick winced, eyes widening in surprise.

"I've seen Bruce get hunches, but that was telepathy, Pennyworth," Dick ran a hand through his dark locks, a curious tint to his features.

The old man just secretively held his smile, handing the towels over.

"One of the wonders to living this long, Master Richard," he bowed his head in farewell, disappearing down the stairs and leaving Dick to stand there wondering for the longest time.

When the girly scent wafted back up to his nostrils, he scrunched his nose up and darted back into his room in the same fashion he had exited it, eyes resting on the fabric of the towel instead of the room itself. He used his shoulder blades to close the maple behind him, moving slow in a distracted fashion as his mind still pondered on how the butler had known to bring up the towels without being asked. Did the old man really have some sort of power?

"Dick!" the cry cut straight through to his attention, pale hands slamming to either side of him to force the door shut completely, the click of the lock being thrown sounding only after super speed had the ebony thrown over a firm shoulder.

The blue eyed babe's eyes grew wide in alarm as he recognized the near albino ass vertical to his face, quickly squirming under Wally's hold.

"KF! The hell?!" his eyebrows furrowed as his bedroom quickly became the bathroom, that door locked and sealed tight apparently as he had blinked.

The ginger had made not a noise in response, his face hardened with a look that even the hero in the ebony couldn't identify, worrying him even more. It didn't help that his captor was completely naked.

"Wally! Put me down!" he tried again, bucking his body under the unrelenting arm slung around the small of his back, a regular soft spot for him that made him just that much more reluctant to struggle.

The older of them obeyed, but his choice of where to place the smaller frame made Dick regret his choice of words. He found himself with his back to the cold porcelain of the tub, a warmer frame quickly easing the temperature as it settled over his own, the shower curtain pulled to conceal the two of them.

"What are you-?!" Dick began to scream, eyes narrowing, trying to unpin his hands from his chest.

Wally returned the glare, roughly clapping a hand over the opened lips and tightly binding one arm around the clothed back, crushing him to the naked chest. Animal instincts took control of the ebony, feeling the heat of his best friend on his thigh, giving him the strength to rip out his arms and drag his nails roughly across the exposed back in defense. He gave a muffled scream that grew a bit louder as Wally's hand faltered at the hard hiss of pain, blinking back tears at the agony that raced through his body.

He still refused to say anything, moving his hand from Dick's mouth and using it to pull him tighter to his chest, keeping the ebony along the bottom with his back facing up into the cool air with scarlet trails slowly tracing along his pale skin. The ginger did nothing more than screw his eyes up tight, resting his head beside Dick's with his forehead to the cold floor, holding his best friend with labored breaths of pain. The ebony had an eyebrow raised, eying Wally suspiciously when he heard the shouts and gun shots from downstairs.

Dick lifted his head fast to muffle his cry of fear in Wally's shoulder, earning him a weak glance from the emerald gaze before the hold tightened. The ebony didn't hesitate to raise his arms from the ground, bloody fingers trembling before he put his arms around Wally's back, trying to keep his heart rate slow and calm.

"Who are these guys?" he breathed into the ginger's ear, biting hard at his lip as he recognized Bruce's wordless bellow muffled from the walls. "Why aren't we down there helping?!"

Wally swallowed hard, his eyes screwed up tight still in pain.

"We're not down there… because…" he whispered, either trembling or just casually vibrating, "I'm not losing you to these guys. There's already one upstairs… we're going out the bathroom when he leaves. Now be quiet so I can protect you."

It was Dick's turn to swallow hard, shutting his eyes and falling silent as he struggled to listen, the frantic beat of his heart seeming so loud in his own ears that he feared the ginger would begin to yell at it for being too loud. He never did though, just clutching Dick's frame close until he seemed satisfied, quickly racing from the bathroom and grabbing a pair of boxers. He donned them before Dick could fall through the empty air, slipping the ebony out the small window before he himself followed. He was sure to shut it before falling the distance down to the lawn, gracefully landing to his feet.

The thirteen year old had no time to process what was going on before he had his arms around Wally's neck and his legs straddling the surprisingly thin waist with those overprotective arms hooked around the backs of his thighs. The ginger rode them far out, that same look in his eyes from before.

"What… what's that look for?" Dick tried to balance his fear so he wouldn't break down and whine like the baby he wanted to become all of a sudden.

Only once inside the phone booth did the ebony hear an explanation, a pale hand set to the glass outside as the look stayed on.

"I'm going to protect you," Wally mouthed.

And in that brilliant flash of light that kept the ginger from hearing the scream of protest, Dick was helpless to watch as his best friend sped off in the direction of the Wayne Manor.

* * *

**I know the ending is out-of-character. Deal with it. I know that it sucks. Deal with it. I know that they wouldn't have ran. I know that they would've ran downstairs and fought alongside Bruce and Alfred. But like I said at the top, I based this off a comic. **

**-F.J. III**


End file.
